the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Free Somalian Republic
Economy:Edit The Republican economy is very strong, with the currency, the Republican Shilling, worth about thirty US cents to a shilling. Their economy is diverse, but has several industries that it is mostly reliant on. Mineral exploitation, particularly that of uranium, is a very important industry, with the country's uranium mines often guarded by dozens of suits. Oil is another important industry, and is one of the most exported commodities. Telecommunications is also important, and many server farms can be found in the capital. Ironically enough, shipping is also alive and well in Somalia, with the vibrance of the national ports often attributed to the Vox's military conscription or execution of the pirates the country was once known for. Although the manufacturing industry has historically been small, Vox tax breaks for manufacturers has caused more and more plants to open, with about half of these new factories devoted to production of military hardware. Politics:Edit After the Vox takeover of the country, the political situation has been stable. Although the occasional warlord has attempted to take land, these occurances have been quickly put down by the Vox army. Currently, the Vox Populi are the only stable political party, although several unorganized anti-Vox parties have risen in the past. The governmental structure of the Republic, as written in the Charter, is mainly focused on a very strong executive branch. The country is headed by a President, currently Anarchist, who is advised by a seven man cabinet. This cabinet consists of a Secretary of War, a Secretary of State, a Secretary of Finance, a Secretary of Foreign Affairs, a Secretary of Public Works, a Secretary of Internal Security, and a Secretary of Scientific Affairs. The President is the ultimate power in the country, and the primary lawmaker. They are given full dictorial control, which is considered the best way to keep the government able to act efficently. The only possible override of a law is when the cabinet unanimously agrees to either overturn or modify a law. The President, as according to the meritocratic principles of the Vox, is whoever has the most skill at political administration, and has officially Challenged and defeated the previous president in a Contest. The same is to be said of the cabinet, who are all the best of the Vox in their fields. One of the central tenets of the Vox government is that of the meritocratic Challenge and Contest. The concept behind these is simple. A Challenge is an official proclamation that an individual, generally a military officer, political figure, or judiciary figure, has been Challenged for their position by a subordinate. A Contest is a sort of duel, conducted in a way appropriate to the challengee's position. A Contest for a general's position would involve computer simulations of military campaigns, while a Contest for an attorney-general's position would involve arguing a legal case. In order for officials to be able to function at full capacity during a Contest, any given official can not be Challenged more than once per six month period.This doctrine has always been a part of Vox philosophy, and is meant to reduce governmental incompetence. Military:Edit The Vox have a moderately sized military at the moment, and mostly have low-level hardware, with some exceptions. Infantry:Edit The majority of the Republican Army is made up of volunteer soldiers, many of them the former soldiers of warlords. Typically, your average Republican infantryman is equipped with a flak jacket, a webbing vest for ammunition, grenades, and supplies, a steel helmet, an AKS-74 assault rifle, and a Makarov PM pistol and combat knife. Generally, most of these soldiers have about six weeks of military training. These infantry number about 12,000 men. Other weapons are used by the Army, including SPAS-12 shotguns, SVD sniper rifles, RPG-7s, AKS-74u assault rifles, the occasional AN-94 assault rifle, and PKM LMGs. Elite Infantry:Edit The Vox have managed to build about six-hundred and fifty exoskeleton units, called Pilum units, which are often used in conjunction with heavy kevlar. They are powered by reverse-engineered suit batteries, that are used in conjunction with reverse-engineered suit solar chargers, which allow the exoskeletons to operate without needing a recharge. It should be noted that the exoskeletons use much less electricity than a suit. These units are much, much weaker than suits, and only give about two-hundred pounds of strength beyond that of the user. However, these soldiers are used very effectively by the Vox, and are often armed with PKMs or RPG-7s. They also recieve two weeks of additional training in the use of their exoskeletons. More are currently in production. Suits:Edit The Vox have managed to build about one-hundred proper suits, although they are inferior to pod models. The main issue with these suits are problems with the servo motors, leading to having to build larger suits that can mount more motors, and problems with the power supply, leading to Vox-made suits only have sixteen hours of operating time daily, with eight hours of recharging. The suits' batteries are reverse-engineered from pod suit batteries, and are generally charged from specialized charging stations. They also have limited ammo, with the Autocannon variants able to carry about 50,000 rounds, while Missile variant can carry twenty missiles. There is currently one model in existance, with improved versions in production. The Vox-made suits, referred to as Legionary suits, are very large versions of Biped Super-Heavy pod suits, that use standard Controls as the controlling mechanism. They have limited Temperature Resistance, as well as defensive Flares. They have Thermal Vision and Internal Status modules, as well as Vocal communication units. They are equipped with Towing Cables, and Kinetic Strike Modules. They are also either equipped with 40mm Autocannons and Assisted Aim modules or Missile launchers and Guidance System modules. Vehicles:Edit The Vox mostly use lightly armored half-tracks and jeeps as their primary combat vehicles, with smaller amounts of Soviet T-34 and T-54 tanks in service. They also have several hundred Soviet APCs, as well as several hundred artillery guns, anti-aircraft guns, and missile systems. Navy: Edit The Vox have five Soviet patrol boats and eight Soviet Fast Attack Crafts, as well as various smaller ships. They are also in the process of purchasing additional ships and submarines, as well as setting up domestic manufacturing for naval vessels. Air Force:Edit The Vox have thirty Chinese fighter-bombers, as well as ten Soviet MiGs. They also have five Soviet transport planes, and twelve Soviet helicopters. They are currently in the process of purchasing more planes and helicopters, as well as setting up the infrastructure to build additional aircraft. Category:Needs Work